No Other Option
by The-Serene-Mage
Summary: Shad'ara and Lur'kai have been married for almost a year and hasn't had any luck in starting a family. This one-shot delves deeper into their relationship. I'm rating as M due to a bit of a mature part, and Lur'kai says a bad word *gasp*


Shad'ara heaved a heavy sigh as she pulled a simple, gold key from around her neck, unlocking her front door. She stepped inside, kicking off her slippers,

"Is that you my demoness?" Lur'kai had called from the parlor.

Shad'ara sighed and moved towards the parlor and stood in the doorway to see her husband sitting on the sofa with his demonic cat sleeping in his lap, a crimson book in one hand, and a goblet in the other. He was dressed in simple black trousers and a loose white shirt, laced loosely in the front. His bright fire-red hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. He didn't wear his eye patch, but it was draped on the sofa's armrest, ready to be fastened over his missing eye if he should ever need to.

"You didn't go to the Sanctum today?" Shad'ara asked as she stepped into the parlor, sitting beside her husband. Lur'kai shook his head, closing his book before placing it on the table beside the sofa where a half empty wine bottle rested.

"No, I wanted to be here when you got home from your appointment," Lur'kai answered as he took a sip from his goblet, placing his free hand on Shad'ara's leg affectionately "How did it go by the way? Any news?" he asked. Shad'ara took a deep breath, placing her hands on her belly, keeping her gaze away from her husband's.

"I carry no child..." she said in a solemn tone. She finally looked to Lur'kai who wore an expression matching hers "I am so sorry Lur'kai..." Shad'ara said as she reached out to place a gentle hand on Lur'kai's face.

Lur'kai pulled placed his goblet on the table then shooed away his cat before pulling Shad'ara into his lap to hold her. Her head resting on his shoulder as her legs were held to her chest as he cradled her. He held her like that for a good long while before bringing her chin up so he could look into her eyes,

"We will keep trying until you are with child, starting tonight," Lur'kai said with a sympathetic tone.

"Lur'kai..." Shad'ara whispered.

"Shhh..." Lur'kai said as he placed a kiss on her forehead "I'm not going to give up," he murmured "I don't care if we have to keep trying until we are old and feeble, we are going to start our family if it is the last thing I do," Lur'kai placed his lips on Shad'ara's, adjusting her until she straddled him. He tangled his fingers in her silver tresses as their kiss deepened. Shad'ara's hands began to drift towards the laces of Lur'kai's shirt, undoing each on until his shirt hung open. With their lips still locked, Lur'kai shrugged out of the garment and let it tumble to the floor before working on the laces on the back of Shad'ara's dress. Once the dress was loose, we wrapped her arms around her waist and stood, making his way towards their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Shad'ara rested her head over Lur'kai's heart as he slept. It was just after sunset when she had woken herself. She traced one of Lur'kai's lambent demonic markings as she waited for him to wake himself. She started to wonder what he'd be dreaming about if he could dream. With a sigh she used her other arm, she pushed herself up halfway into a sitting position. The hand she used to trace Lur'kai's markings to his face to caress it. Upon her touch, his eyelid began to flutter open. A sleepy smile stretched across his face as he took hold of her hand and kissed the fingertips.<p>

"Good evening my demoness," he murmured. He kissed the palm of her hand before pulling her onto his chest, her breasts against his chest "how long have you been awake?" he asked as he lifted his head to place some kisses on her neck. Shad'ara chuckle a little as some stubble on Lur'kai's chin tickled her delicate skin, "about twenty minutes now," she replied when Lur'kai laid his head back down onto his pillow. Lur'kai pursed his lips before rolling over, Shad'ara lying under him, "and you didn't wake me?" he asked in a fake offended tone. He placed a few kisses on her face before burying his face into her neck nibbling at the spot he knew would make her squirm. She let out a few laughs and squeals before pushing Lur'kai's face away,

"I didn't want to wake you," she said with a laugh lingering in her voice. Lur'kai grinned before starting to nibble on her collarbone, making her laugh even more "excuses upon excuses!" he exclaimed. Shad'ara laced her fingers through Lur'kai's hair and brought his lips to hers. She gave him a chaste kiss before grinning,

"You do need your sleep, especially for tonight's activities…" she said in a mischievous tone.

Lur'kai chuckled and adjusted himself so he hovered over her,

"Sleep can come later," he said before pressing his hips against hers, causing Shad'ara to let out a euphoric moan. Lur'kai chuckled in response before lowering himself to lock lips with his wife once more.

* * *

><p>Lur'kai wasn't able to accompany Shad'ara to the clinic the following week; he was required at the Sanctum to train some Acolytes before they left to go choose their Void gems for the Inner Demon ritual. When he arrived home that evening, he was eager to know if Shad'ara was finally with child, but as he stepped inside, he had found Shad'ara in the parlor, sitting alone with a goblet of wine, the bottle that was nearly empty beside her on the table. He stepped into the parlor and sat beside his wife, wrapping an arm around her,<p>

"My beautiful Demoness," Lur'kai murmured "I trust you have news?" he asked before placing a kiss on her temple.

Shad'ara sighed heavily and looked to her husband, placing her goblet aside,

"No luck my love…" she answered as tears began to stream down her face. Lur'kai set his jaw and rose to his feet, moving towards the window that overlooked the residential district of Silvermoon. After several moments of silence, Lur'kai turned and grabbed a vase resting on the table beside him and threw it clear across the room, letting out an angry roar before flinging the table aside.

"Lur'kai!" Shad'ara exclaimed as she shot to her feet "please, calm down!" she pleaded.

Lur'kai turned to face his wife, his eyes starting to turn the vibrant orange of his demon form; his canines were slightly sharper as well,

"It's my entire fault Shad'ara," Lur'kai said in a sharp tone "it's all this fucking Fel energy coursing through my veins!" Lur'kai gripped his fists, his nails digging into his flesh, drawing blood "it is preventing me from making your pregnant because of its fucking taint!" he whirled around and punched the wall, not caring that he may have broken a knuckle from the force behind his punch.

Shad'ara rushed to his side and took hold of his face, his features turning back to normal upon contact. Lur'kai seemed to slump a little before stepping away from Shad'ara.

"it's pointless…" he muttered "what is the point of even continuing to try if I'm this corrupted by Fel Energy to the point of being sterile?" he moved to sit in an arm chair, letting his head fall into his hands.

"It isn't pointless Lur'kai," Shad'ara said as she moved to kneel in front of him. Lur'kai raised his head so he could look at her "how can it not be?" he asked in a defeated tone. Shad'ara dug into her robe's pocket and unearthed a silk satchel and held it out for him,

"With these," she said "the healer gave them to me. She said to use them to brew a tea to drink every morning and evening before we lay with each other and it'll increase the chances of pregnancy…" Shad'ara rose to her feet and held out her hand for Lur'kai, "She said it's more effective if we both drink the tea," Lur'kai sighed and took hold of Shad'ara's hand, his expression sad.

"I won't use fertility herbs Shad'ara, I don't want to rely on them if I can't get your pregnant…" he said before he kissed her knuckles.

"I'm afraid there is no other option Lur'kai,' Shad'ara said as she pulled her hand away "we've been married for almost a year and tried to start a family every month for the entire week that I'm fertile…" Shad'ara tucked the satchel back into her pocket "I'm sorry my love, but I'm taking them…" she said before making her way towards the kitchen to brew herself some tea.

* * *

><p>After a month and a half of taking the fertility herbs, when Shad'ara started her fertility cycle once again, she decided that it was time to try again. Lur'kai was actually reluctant to try. His mind was set on the Fel Energy within him had made him sterile. But Shad'ara insisted. Just like their previous attempts, they tried at every chance they got for the entire week until her cycle was over.<p>

Shad'ara prayed to Elune every night in-between, even after her cycle had ended. She was dreading the day when her monthly bleeding began hoping that she wouldn't find blood in her undergarments. But after three weeks of waiting, she got hopeful. She started to feel a little unwell, and when she had awoke in the middle of the night to expel the contents of her stomach, she became even more hopeful. The following day, she went straight to the clinic to see the healer, but she wasn't in, so Shad'ara had waited for two-hours before giving up and going to the Sanctum to occupy her time.

Halfway through the day, she began to feel a little clammy, so she decided to head home. Halfway home however, she was hit with a wave a nausea and lightheadedness. So she turned towards the clinic instead of towards home. Luckily the healer was there this time.

"You look unwell my dear," the healer said with concern in her voice.

Shad'ara nodded, as she sat on the exam table, clutching a pot in case she couldn't hold back the urge to release the little remaining contents of her stomach.

"I've been like this for a few days…" she said with a weak voice.

The healer looked concerned and called the light to her fingertips, placing them on Shad'ara's abdomen. The healer's eyes lit up after several moments of silence, the only sound coming from the soft charms of the spell the healer was using for her exam.

"By Alexstrasza's radiance… You have life growing within you," the healer said in astonishment. Shad'ara was shocked, she didn't know what to say, or do. Her only action was to hug the healer who became stiff in her arms "thank the light!" Shad'ara exclaimed as she released the healer. Shad'ara climbed off the exam table and rushed out of the clinic, beaming with joy.

* * *

><p>Lur'kai rushed into the house looking for his wife. He was out in the field with his acolytes to harvest their Void Gems when she had dropped by the Sanctum, asking for him, saying she had important news for him. He ignored the protests of his demonic feline who came running from the parlor as soon as he entered the house. He nearly ran up the stairs when he couldn't find her on the ground floor.<p>

He sighed in relief when he found her in their bedroom, looking at herself in the mirror, dressed in only her undergarments and a gossamer crimson robe. Lur'kai was by her side in an instant, planted kisses all over her face before holding her face in his hands.

"My Demoness, what is it that you needed to tell me?" he asked when their eyes met. Shad'ara was beaming; he never seen her so happy since their wedding.

"My love…" she said "I'm with child!" she exclaimed "finally after almost of year of trying!" she wrapped her arms around Lur'kai and buried her face into his neck. Lur'kai was overwhelmed and pulled her into an embrace, spinning her around the room before stopping so he could look her in the eye.

"This is the greatest news!" he said before placing a few chaste kisses on her lips "We must spread the news amongst your family!" Lur'kai said before he kissed her a few more times. Shad'ara took hold of Lur'kai's hands and kissed the fingertips before placing them on her abdomen,

"What do you think it'll be?" she asked in a half whisper.

Lur'kai smiled and knelt down so he could kiss her exposed belly,

"I don't care," he said "as long as we get to see our child when it comes time for the birth, I'm happy for either a boy or a girl…" he added as he stroked her belly.


End file.
